


tpwk.

by richttps



Series: NSFW Tumblr Prompts. [5]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Phone Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richttps/pseuds/richttps
Summary: He’s constantly forgetting to finish homework assignments because he’s so worried about if Richie’s back at his dorm safely, he’s off on his pill intake because Richie usually set them on his bedside table before sneaking out in the morning, and the biggest issue of them all is that he hasn’t been able to come in days because he can’t do it how Richie did.





	tpwk.

**Author's Note:**

> 31\. “Don’t cover your mouth… I like hearing you.”

When Richie and Eddie had decided that going off to different colleges would be no problem, they obviously weren’t thinking. 

Richie was shipped off across states before Eddie could blink an eye. He was basking in the blazing sun of California, skin most likely glowing with a tan and hair lightened from the rays. The mere idea that Richie’s face is probably scattered with freckles is enough to have Eddie wanting to purchase a plane ticket just so he could see them outside of his cell phone screen. 

It’s not that he’s unhappy, he’s ecstatic for Richie; this has been his lifelong dream since before they could remember, and now he’s finally able to chase after it. The part that makes Eddie’s heart ache and stomach drop is that he can’t experience it with Richie, he only gets to listen to Richie boast about his day through the speaker of his cell phone while he’s stuck just thirty minutes outside of his hometown. The only thing he’s able to look forward to is being able to fall asleep to how Richie blabbers on about how he couldn’t be more satisfied with his classes and about the new food places he tries that are much better than their shared favorite deli in Derry. 

And,  _ fuck.  _ Eddie’s trying so hard to be tough, but everything that goes wrong seems to be because Richie’s not  _ here.  _

He’s constantly forgetting to finish homework assignments because he’s so worried about if Richie’s back at his dorm safely, he’s off on his pill intake because Richie usually set them on his bedside table before sneaking out in the morning, and the biggest issue of them all is that he hasn’t been able to come in  _ days  _ because he can’t do it how Richie did. 

It’s so fucking frustrating because he’s hard majority of the time, but every time he gets a hand around himself,  _ it hurts.  _

It usually ends up with him sobbing in his bathroom, dick still stiff and snot bubbling out of his nose as he frustratedly tries to get himself off, because he knows how it’s supposed to feel and it’s nothing like how he’s been doing it and he’s so embarrassed to tell Richie that  _ oh hey, every time I jerk off I end up crying,  _ but he doesn’t know what else to do _.  _

“Hey, baby,” Richie’s voice picks up over the speaker of Eddie’s phone, thick and warm. The relieved sigh that comes from Eddie hearing Richie talk after multiple buzzes causes Richie to chuckle, and Eddie can only close his eyes and imagine what he looks like. “I miss you.” 

_ There it is.  _ The sting in his chest. 

He almost wishes Richie wouldn’t tell him things like that because he doesn’t want Richie to be aware of how miserable he is alone, and he doesn’t want to seem desperate. He knows Richie would panic and abandon everything just to see him, and he doesn’t want to be the reason for that. 

“Yeah,” Eddie breaths through the line, voice cracking on the syllable unintentionally. “God, I miss you so fucking much.” 

There’s silence on the other end, and Eddie can hear Richie rummaging around like he’s attempting to multitask while speaking to him. It causes him to space out and reflect on the times that he’d physically have to slow Richie down, force him to settle and focus on one task at a time. He’d done it mostly because he knew Richie would drag himself thin if he wasn’t brought back into reality, and he’d keep working himself until he was collapsing. 

“I missed your voice,” Eddie adds on, attempting to distract Richie from whatever else he’s got his focus on. “It’s nice to hear it.” 

“It’s only been two days, Eds.” 

A sentence that should’ve rasped in annoyance, but rather was affectionate. Eddie doesn’t think Richie has the ability to get irritated, always flowing with a carefree attitude and unable to hold grudges. 

“I know,” Eddie’s eyes cast down to his lap from where he’s spread out against the comforter of the bed. “Doesn’t mean I can’t miss it.” 

Richie laughed again, and Eddie could hear the smile in his voice. 

“What’re you up to?” He changes the subject. “Just missing me?” 

_ Yes,  _ Eddie wants to say but holds it back behind his teeth. His eyes scan around his room, trying to think of something that sounds productive other than admitting that he hasn’t been able to function. 

“‘M just laying in bed.” He settles upon that, mentally smacking himself because it sounds pathetic, but he just hears Richie coo at the statement. 

There’s a boisterous sigh on the other end and Eddie can hear Richie following Eddie’s words like an instruction, the creaking of his bed following after. “I bet you look pretty.” 

The finger that had been tangling itself in the loose thread of his t-shirt pauses, the humming of Richie’s voice strumming his body like a guitar. He feels the heat pool into his stomach and the way his dick grows a sudden interest in Richie’s tone, but it’s more upsetting than exciting because the last thing Eddie wants to deal with is his straining boxers. 

“What’re you wearing?” Richie continues to prod, sounding as if he’d just stepped off the set of a cheap porno. Eddie wants to laugh, but the smoothness of Richie’s voice has him shivering low in his spine. 

“Richie, don’t you’re going to make me-” 

“Hard?” He interrupts calmly, causing Eddie’s fingers to twitch against his bare thigh. “That’s kind of the point, angel.” 

“No, I know,” Eddie mumbled shamelessly, rubbing a hand into his eye from growing uncomfortable with the topic. “And trust me,  _ it’s working _ , but I just-” 

“You just what?” Richie’s voice chimes in again, and Eddie wants to tell him to stop interrupting, but he’s almost thankful that Richie’s cutting in because it allows him to catch up with his brain. “Did you already get off today?” 

The mere idea of being able to come today, let alone  _ come again _ has Eddie whining low in his throat, head being thrown back against the pillow. “No,  _ fuck.  _ I wish.” 

“What’s the problem then, huh?” 

“Don’t make me say it.” Eddie groaned, the awkward feeling crawling into his chest.

“Baby,” Richie starts in with a concerned tone, and Eddie knows his eyebrows are furrowed and he’s sat up in his bed. He’d always done it when Eddie didn’t want to admit to something, especially when it was so fucking dumb. “We’ve had sex over the phone plenty of times, don’t get all flustered on me now.” 

As if on cue, the dam in Eddie’s head instantly caves in and floods out of his mouth. He can feel the tightening in his throat, and he feels so ridiculous. 

“I haven’t been able to come in  _ days _ , Richie,” He babbles, unable to stop the words once they’ve begun. “I keep trying and  _ trying  _ and every single time I can’t, and you’re not  _ here  _ because you’re in fucking California,” He takes a deep breath, aware of what he’s said. “And I’m hard as a fucking rock every damn day and  _ nothing,  _ all because my body refuses to be touched by anyone other than you.” 

There’s complete static on the other end, and Eddie wants to hang up and forget about it, but he can’t because his chest is rising and falling with adrenaline. The relief washing over him that he’s finally able to spew out his issues without having to only recite it to himself alone in his bedroom, and he wants to regret what he’s said but he’s so pent up with sexual frustration. 

“I could help you,” Richie says, unfazed by Eddie’s outburst. “I’ll tell you what I do to make you feel good.” 

“It’s not going to work.” Eddie stares up at his ceiling, adjusting the phone so it’s resting on his shoulder and he can still hear the steady breathing from Richie. 

“It’ll work,” He stated, and Eddie could hear more rustling from the other end. “Are you hard right now?”

The room suddenly felt fifteen degrees hotter, making Eddie feel as though he’s sweltering. His shirt was sticking to his skin and the fringe on his forehead was beginning to dampen. It isn’t until he’s peeled the overbearing shirt over his head that he’s talking again. 

“Yeah.” 

“‘Kay,” Richie mumbles, the sound of a lock switching echo’s signaling that Richie’d locked the door in case one of his other roommates came in. “Get your cock out, babe.” 

Eddie’s breath catches in his throat from Richie’s command, mouth dry as he tapped the phone onto speaker and settled it against the pillow next to his head. His hands shoved hastily as his briefs, pushing them down his thighs until they reached his ankles before kicking them off and spreading his thighs apart. He glanced down at his cock, angry and red with the lack of attention and oozing with precome, which is the most he’s gotten over the past few days. 

“Done.” He spoke, and he already felt out of breath. 

“Don’t touch yourself yet,” He pauses after Eddie huffs. “Just touch your body, yeah? But don’t touch your cock.” 

Just as Richie said, Eddie drags his fingertips along his soft skin. He’d always properly moisturized after a shower and now that he’s finally feeling it like this under the pads of his fingers, he’s grateful he does. They start at his throat, slowly running down the lengths of it enough to have his head tilting back further to expose it to his own fingers, just like he would with Richie’s. He allows his eyes to flutter closed, the tickling of his eyelashes against his cheekbones adding onto the stimulation. He tries to imagine Richie in the room with him, pictures his fingers painting along his collarbones before swiping his thumb over the hardening bud of his nipple. 

“So good,” Richie chimed in once a gasp rang through Eddie’s bedroom. “I bet you look so good.” 

Eddie wished Richie could see how flustered he is, the pink tint flowing down his chest all the way up the lengths of his cock that’s rested lazily against his stomach. The tips of his fingers swirl around his navel, wrist brushing against the sensitive head of his cock hard enough to have him moaning out. 

“You’re not touching yourself, right?” 

“No, not - I’m not,” Eddie keens, and the fact that he’s getting wound up just from the simple strokes of his hands has his mind hazing over. “Just my fingers.” 

“Alright, princess,” Richie pauses, letting another moan react to the nickname. “You have lube?” 

Eddie nods, eyes squeezed shut tightly enough to have his eyebrows knit together as he scratches against his ribcage. He patiently waits for Richie to respond, but it’s still silent and he gets anxious over the idea that Richie had hung up.

“Eddie?” His voice rings through the phone again and Eddie feels at ease before realizing that he didn’t verbally answer him, he was too relaxed into the idea that Richie was there with him.

“Yes, yeah. I -” He sits up, removing the touch of his fingers enough to let Richie hear the sliding of his drawer before he had a tube of lube clutched in his hand. “I nodded, but you can’t see that.” 

Another familiar chuckle comes from Richie. “No, love. I can’t see that, so I need you to talk to me, yeah?” 

He nods again before mumbling a coherent yes for Richie, receiving praise in return. 

“Got the lube?” Richie continues to speak, listening for the snap of the cap before opening his mouth again. “Very good, baby. Now get yourself wet with it, okay?”

The slick sound of lube being spread around Eddie’s fingers allows Richie to keep up with his movements. Eddie warms up the gel between his fingers, body overheated enough to melt down the thick texture quick enough to have him reaching for his cock with a satisfied groan. He clutches at the base of his dick, reveling in  _ how good  _ it feels to finally touch himself. Unlike other times, his stomach spurs with desire instead of hollowing from the cold touch, and he doesn’t know if it’s Richie’s instructions or just the idea that he’s causing Richie’s breath the pant through the line. 

“Fuck, Eds.” Richie grunts through the line and Eddie can hear the sound of a zipper being dragged down. “Tell me what you’re doing, baby.” 

The continuous pet name keeps causing Eddie’s dick to twitch in his palm, but it doesn’t stop the movement of his hand as he maintains a gradual pace. For now, he only focuses on the slide of lube against his cock, making sure to coat himself heavily enough that he doesn’t feel any resistance against his strokes.

“On my back -  _ Shit, _ I’m on my back,” The mewling in his tone only grows higher pitched when he toys with his sensitive head. “Legs spread and I’m... I might actually come, Rich.” 

“Move your hand a bit faster.” He instructs, the sound of wet movements assuring Richie that Eddie’s listened. By now, he’s well aware of what Eddie sounds like once he’s got a hand on his dick, and by the sound of the earnest moans, he knows Eddie’s working himself determinedly. 

Eddie couldn’t see Richie, but he could vision him between his legs; large hand wrapped around his cock as he grinds down against the mattress to get himself off all while not losing the stamina in the slide of his wrist. He can see the ash curls tucked behind his ear to keep them from falling in his eyes, and he can see the way Richie’s lips swell up with the desire to get his mouth around Eddie but holding back with everything he’s got. 

“Wish you were here.” Eddie moans, morphing into subtle sobs as he continues to tug himself. 

“I wish I was there too,” Richie affirms, putting off wrapping a hand around himself. “I’d suck bruises into your thighs, you know how much I’m obsessed with them.” 

Another mewl from Eddie encourages Richie to keep talking. 

“And the way you moan my name when I’m eating you out,” Eddie cries out this time. “Bet you’d let me run my tongue all over you, huh? Stretch you out.” 

“Want it so bad.” Eddie pants, hips fucking up into his fist in an attempt to bring himself closer to the edge. 

“I know you do, princess,”  Richie hums. “Love your pretty pink hole all stretched out for my cock.”

Eddie sobs, high and scratchy in his throat as he presses his head deeper into the pillow, the vein in his neck threatening to burst with pleasure. He brings his free hand up to his mouth, biting down on the flesh of his knuckles to restrain any other moans that push against his lips. 

**“Don’t cover your mouth… I like hearing you.”** Richie tsks, knowing full well from the muffled cries that Eddie’s holding back. 

“ _ Jesus,  _ fuck, fuck,” Eddie slurred, brain intoxicated. “M’close.” 

“Put your other hand on your balls, roll them around him your palm.” 

He trails the hand that has bite marks imprinted in them and spit dripping past his knuckles make its way between his thighs and clutching at his balls, whining at the contact when he does as Richie says and massages them in his hand. He can feel them pull tightly together with release, and he continues to gently tug at them to encourage the sensitivity. 

He index finger runs through the slit on the tip of his dick, collecting some of the precome against his finger and adding it into the mix of his movements. The panting on the other line adds onto his imagination of Richie, and he can see the way his eyes blow out when he brings Eddie close to an orgasm. It has his toes curling against the mattress, digging in and straining his calves as he lifts his hips off of the bed, fist tugging with urgency and hand cupping his balls with a constant pressure. 

“You want to come?” Richie ponders, pushing past Eddie’s dizzied brain. “Go ahead, let me hear you.” 

Eddie cuts him off with a choked gasp, hips stuttering but not falling as he halted his motions, letting his cock jump and his balls pulse in his palm with every spurt of come that spilled from the tip. He feels like he could pass out, not being able to come for nearly a week has his strings thick and warm as it paints his chest and collarbones, some landing on his face and dripping against his eyelashes. 

The drawled out moan as he finishes scratches his throat harshly, but it doesn’t overpower the relieving feeling of finishing. When his hips fall back against the blanket, he basks in the blurred space of coming down, chest heaving and thighs shaking. He releases the grip on his cock, wincing at the sensitivity before reaching up to wipe away the come on his eye so he can finally open them against the dim lighting. 

“Sounded pretty intense from this end.” Richie jokes, light and airy as Eddie blinks back to reality. It causes him to laugh along with him, come drying against his chest but not having the energy to move. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever came that hard.” Eddie breathes, still lacking oxygen in his lungs. His hand lay limply on his chest, fingers coated in his own come. 

“Wanna bet?” Richie muses, and Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he turns his head to look at his phone on the pillow. 

“Bet?” He clarifies that he heard correctly. 

“Yeah, I’m coming home next weekend,” He gleems, and once again, Eddie can feel his smile. “I was going to tell you when I called, but that got sidetracked.” 

Eddie sits up suddenly, stomach muscles crying out at the quick movement but he’s not able to pay mind to it when he takes his phone off speaker phone and presses it against his ear to bombared Richie with happiness. The feeling that was once apparent in Eddie’s mind that he was hopeless without Richie was drifting away, because even though Richie wasn’t physically there, he still managed to make Eddie feel as though he’d never left. 

**Author's Note:**

> richardtoz.tumblr.com


End file.
